


Ironman a cheater?

by Nanerich



Series: Ironfam [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Paparazzi, Press and Tabloids, Rumours, Sensory Overload, Twitter, alleged affair, fighting fire with fire, or in this case rumours with more rumours, starts fluffy, then angsty, then funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Ironman was seen with May Parker, legal guardian of his intern, on a date, being very cozy with each other.Or, after Tony takes May out for coffee, there can only be one conclusion for the tabloids: Tony Stark is cheating on his fiancée.





	Ironman a cheater?

“May? Uh, can you come out here a second?”, Trish, her colleague called out from the other office.

“Yeah, what's wrong?” May walked out to her very uneasy co-worker. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, uhm... So, there's someone here to see you.” Trish was a little out of it, to say the least.

“Who is it?”

“You need to see yourself.” She grabbed May's hand and pulled her out to the little main office.

“Trish, what the hell is... Tony!”, she smiled, when she saw him standing in the office, talking to her very star-struck boss. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi.” He turned around and greeted her with a wide smile. “I was in the area and thought you might want to grab a cup of coffee.”

“Right.” Sure, Tony Stark just happened to be in Queens about five minutes before she was done with work. If there was one thing she knew about the man, it was that where he was involved, there were no such things as coincidences. “Give me two minutes, ok?”

“Sure thing”, he nodded. “Do you mind if I wait here?”

“No”, Trish quickly threw in, “no problem at all.”

May just went back to get her things. She had to laugh, Tony picking her up at her place of work caused a lot of stir. Sure, if she didn't know him the way she did, May'd probably react the same way her colleagues did. But since they were friends, well, more like family, it was quite hilarious to watch others reacting to him like that.

It was the first time though, that he'd come and pick her up for a cup of coffee. And May doubted very much that that was all he actually wanted to do. Last time it was just the two of them, he asked for her permission to take Peter along on a mission; three days on the west coast, where they dismantled a Hydra cell. It went good, except for a dislodged shoulder, Peter wasn't hurt. And neither were the others, at least not too badly injured, which was of course just as important, well, almost as important as Pete's safety.

Her bag over her shoulder, she walked back to the by now overfilled office; apparently everybody on their station wanted a selfie with Ironman. Sure, why not; May wasn't in any hurry to get home anyways. Peter was spending all day with MJ and, as usual when he talked about his girlfriend, he spoke so fast and high pitched in excitement, that May only understood half of what he said. What she did catch was something about going to the movies and taking her to dinner afterwards.

Seeing him so happy and in love made May incredibly glad. After things with Liz had gone quite awry – yes, May was aware that that was the understatement of the century – she was really glad how well things worked out with MJ. She was aware that Tony had done a background check on her folks, thankfully, Peter didn't know about that. However, after May and Pepper had collectively torn him a new one for that breach of personal security and boundaries, he promised never to do anything like that ever again.

Unfortunately, Tony seemed to have come by without his head of transportation and security... It would have been very nice to spend the time waiting for Tony to finish dazzling everybody here with Happy. May had to admit, she had quite the crush on him, and she knew that he felt the same, if not more. And even if she wasn't quite ready to completely go for it, May enjoyed his company so very much.

“Sorry, it took so long. You ready to go?” Tony ripped her out of her thoughts and offered her his arm.

“I am”, she smiled and linked their arms. “Where are we going?”

“Peter told me about that coffeeshop around the corner with apparently the best hot beverages in Queens. I'd like to give that a try”, he suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Just before they exited the building, Tony pulled his hoodie up and lowered his sunglasses to cover most of his face. “So, now we might not be disturbed. At least not as much”, he shrugged.

.

“Peter was not lying”, Tony decided after downing almost an entire cup in one go. “This is good coffee.”

“It is”, May agreed, taking a little more time with hers. “Listen, Tony, just so I can calm my anxiety: Is there a mission for Spider-Man?”

“What? No”, he shook his head”, how did you get that idea?”

“Last time you bought me coffee, you took my kid to some hidden Hydra base in California.”

“Oh. No, don't worry, nothing in that department. I just thought, it'd be nice; whenever we see each other, Peter, Pep or Happy are there and... you know?”

“That's a really sweet sentiment”, May smiled. Tony was right; they never really got to chat just the two of them. There was still a lot she didn't know about the guy and she'd take any chance she got to change that.

“Yeah, I'm adorable, I know”, Tony grinned. “I have a question I need to ask you, though. And it might be a little personal, so I won't be offended if you don't want to answer, but I just need to know: What are your intentions with my Happy?”

May snorted out a laughter, she did not expected that question. “Sorry”, she laughed, trying to calm herself down again, “I do not mind you asking, I'm just not sure how to best answer that. I like him, I do.” That much she could say with absolute certainty. “I just need my time. But it is my intention to find out what is there and all that without anybody getting hurt.”

“That is a good answer”, Tony nodded appreciatively. “I'm only asking because I'm pretty sure Peter has had that conversation with Happy.”

“That I can believe”, May laughed, “he's been very protective, pretty much all his life; even more since Ben died.”

“Yeah, I can pretty much empathize with that... As soon as I was old enough to understand what my kind of person my Dad was, it became my mission to keep my Mum safe. And after they died, it kinda transferred to everybody I met. I mean, when I went to college and met Rhodey, I was fifteen and he was twenty. He looked out for me and I returned the favour. I actually once got into a fight with a guy twice my size, because he made some comment about Rhodey, I don't even remember what it was. Rhodey had to come safe my ass from a fight about him I had started”, he laughed.

May broke out into laughter as well at the thought of teenaged Tony, beating up a twenty-something student for cussing out his friend. “You know, every time I hear a story about your youth or childhood, I can't help but see how scarily similar you and Peter are.”

“May, that is one incredible compliment”, he beamed. “But on the other hand a little worrying...”

“Yes, I could definitely do without his self-sacrificial tendencies and his apparent need to dive head-first into trouble.”

“Yeah... Thanks to Peter, I now know what I have been doing to Rhodey, Pepper and Happy all these years. And it is kind of forcing me to take care of myself, which is a pretty new sensation for me.”

“Yeah, that's Peter's effect; he's been turning my life upside down for years and years.”

.

“You know, we need to do that more often”, Tony smiled as they walked over to his car.

“Definitely”, May agreed.

“Do you need a lift?”

“It's just two blocks.”

“Alright then.” He held his arms out and May went in for the hug. “It was good to see you.”

“Ditto. Take good care of yourself, alright?”

“I'm doing my best”, he laughed. “You too.”

“Always.” She turned her head, kissed his cheek and broke away from the hug. “I'll see you around.”

.

It was early the next morning. May just made coffee when someone banged against the door. Ugh, it was way to early for visitors. “Who is it?”

“May, it's me, Happy, please open up”, he called, sounding very urgent.

“Happy, morning.” She opened the door and he stormed in, looking very worried. “What's wrong?”

“Where's Peter?”

“Still in bed.” She grabbed his shoulders. “Would you please tell me what's going on?”

“I guess you haven't seen the news yet, huh?” He got his phone out and held it out to May.

“I haven't, what is... Shit.”

May didn't bother to read the article, the picture of her, in Tony's arms, kissing his cheek, with the cap 'Ironman a cheater?' was more than enough information.

“Yeah, exactly. So, you two are coming with me to the compound, keep you safe.” Happy walked over and knocked on Peter's door. “Peter, you need to get up.”

“UGH!” The groan from the other side of the door was to be expected.

“Hurry, kid.” He turned back to May. “Sorry, I'm being pushy like that, but you're actually name checked and the first paparazzi and reporters are already in front of the house.”

“What's going on?” He trudged out his bedroom door, his hair standing up in every direction, wearing Ironman pyjamas. Ok, she needed to get Peter out of all this and into a safe space.

“Put this on.” Happy handed each of them a giant hoodie, it actually felt hulk-sized. “I'll explain in the car, but we need to go, now.”

Peter squeezed between them, they headed out, Peter stopping just before they opened the building's doors.

“What's wrong?”

“Spidey-sense”, he whispered, his face hidden under the hood.

“Yeah, that's the thing I'll tell you about in the car. Just keep your head down, this will all be over in no time.”

“Ok”, he nodded and grabbed May's hand.

“It's gonna be alright”, she promised him and reassuringly squeezed his hands. And a deep breath later, Happy pushed the door open and the madness began.

.

They hadn't even stepped out of the house and Peter felt like he was being blinded and going deaf at the same time. Before he knew it, they were surrounded by a horde of people, shouting May's name, flashes going off and Peter's senses went completely haywire. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting Happy and May pull him along. It felt like an endless whirl of noises, lights; so much more than Peter could ever process. The only thing he was certain of was May's hand he was squeezing harder and harder the further they pushed; it was the only thing he actually trusted. That hand on his back was probably Happy's, but if that hand were to pull in a different direction than May, he wouldn't follow it.

Somehow they got to the car, somehow he got inside, where some of the noise was muffled by the car. Peter just squeezed into a seat, pressing his hands to his ears, trying to disappear in the hoodie. He felt the vibrations of the car driving off, the soft shaking helping him to calm down. He felt a bit like a baby that was being rocked and when he was sure that they were far enough away from the trouble, he cautiously glanced out from under the hoodie. Yes, this was definitely the inside of Happy's car, he was in front of Peter, focusing on the road. Next to him sat his aunt, smiling over as she realized him zoning back in.

“Honey, it's alright. We're safe.”

May sounded confident about that and, sure enough, his spidey sense had quieted down again.

“What the hell is going on?”

“First you buckle up”, May decreed and Peter complied. “Good. Now, yesterday, Tony and me went out for coffee. He picked me up from work and we just had a nice chat. Apparently, some paparazzi thought it was a date instead, thinking that we have an affair.”

“Oh fuck.” Peter fell back in his seat.

“Given the circumstances I'll let this one slide”, she remarked drily. “Happy's taking us to the compound to lay low, until this whole mess is sorted out.”

“But I have a maths test today!”

“I think we can excuse you for that”, Happy shrugged, “pretty sure your teachers will understand.”

“Fine...”

This just couldn't be real life any more. Was there really nothing more important going on in this world?

Peter was so focused on his thoughts, he didn't realize his phone was ringing, until May nudged his side. “Who is it?”

“It's MJ. Hey”, he answered the call.

“Peter! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. We all are.”

“Good. I just saw the news. I'm really sorry.”

“Yeah...” From the corner of his eye, he saw May looking over somewhat concerned. “Tony has a pretty good PR and lawyer team, so this should be sorted in no time.”

“I assume until then you're on lockdown?”

“That assumption would be correct. We're heading to the compound right now, I'm probably gonna miss a bit of school.”

“I mean, dodged the test today, so...”, she giggled and only the sound of her laughing made Peter feel like everything was gonna be ok and he couldn't help the grin spreading over his own face.

“Though the test isn't why I was looking forward to come to school today”, he grinned.

She didn't have to say anything, he could practically hear MJ rolling her eyes. He prepared himself for an MJ-typical snarky retort, instead she answered: “yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too.”

The dopey, lovestruck grin won, spreading from ear to ear and momentarily, Peter forgot why he was currently on the run from the public. “Aww, you're so sweet.”

“I am not sweet”, she made clear, but Peter was pretty sure she was grinning as well. “I'll talk to you after school, alright?”

“I'll be waiting by the phone. Love you.”

“Love you, too. You nerd.”

.

“Hey guys, are you alright?” Tony greeted them, very worried.

“Yeah”, Peter yawned, “mostly tired to be honest.”

“I can see that. And I definitely like your pyjamas”, he grinned.

Peter looked down himself and only now he realized that he was still in his sleep-wear. His Ironman-themed sleep-wear. Shit, this was slightly embarrassing; his face flushed deep-red, perfectly matching his pyjamas.

“Oh, don't be embarrassed”, Tony smirked, “it's such an honour!”

“Good for you. So, you're having an affair with my aunt. I gotta say, I'm not impressed.” Screw being embarrassed, Peter wasn't the one who had messed up. Well, Aunt May and Tony hadn't screwed up, the tabloids had. But still. “Very much not impressed.” Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrows, which was probably not as dramatic as when Tony did it. Still, was good enough for Peter.

“Right. That's exactly what happened”, Tony deadpanned. “I cheated on Pepper. Because it's not like I value her or my life, really.”

“Besides, if I were to cheat with either one, it'd be Pepper”, May chuckled. “Sorry, Tony, but she's just so much more my type...”

“If you're offering to run away with me”, Pepper grinned and walked up to her, “I might be down for that...”

“What, so we're debunking the one rumour with the next one?”, Happy asked.

“I don't know and don't really care, I just want breakfast”, Peter moaned, “I'm starving.”

“Of course you are”, Tony chuckled, put his arm around Peter's shoulder and walked with him to the kitchen. “Cereal?”

“Sounds good”, Peter agreed, and only moments later he and Tony enjoyed a bowl of Cheerio's each.

“So, you very saddened you can't write a maths exam today?”

“I'm devastated”, Peter grinned, “it's a damn tragedy. Ok, it admittedly kind of is. Shit, I haven't even checked with how May's doing, I've been so freaked out!” Peter was really the worst nephew. So, the paparazzi and all that hurt his brain a little bit, May's entire life was being torn apart!

“She knows you're worried about her”, Tony consoled him. “Besides, your aunt is one tough mother. She's gonna get through this with her head held high.”

Yeah, his aunt really was the best and strongest out there. Peter really should tell her that more often... So, as soon as he and Tony had gobbled up their cereal, he headed straight to the living room, where May and Pepper were sitting on the couch together. Peter all but tackle-hugged his aunt and put his head in the crook of her neck. “You're really awesome, you know that?”

“Thanks honey”, she laughed and wrapped an arm around him. “What brought on this sudden burst of emotion?”

“Well, you've been taking care of me all morning, when I should be making sure that you're alright. Are you alright?”

“I am”, she assured him, “really, I'm good.”

“Ok”, Peter nodded, he could accept that. “And what do we do now?”

Before anyone could voice any ideas, the door burst open and Rhodey waltzed in. “Where's that idiot?”

“Hello Mr Iron Patriot War Machine Rhodey, sir”, Peter greeted him.

“Heya, kiddo. You know, just Rhodey is perfectly fine.”

He technically knew, but Mr Rhodey was just such a high ranking military person and Avenger... “Mr Ironman was just now in the kitchen”, he just answered instead.

“Alright”, he chuckled. “I'll go looking for him.” He shot them another smile before heading back out of the room.

“Now, let's see what we can do”, Happy got back on topic.

“Maybe we shouldn't make a big deal out of it”, May suggested, “the less we acknowledge what's going on, the sooner this'll all blow over.”

“You could turn it around on the gossiping idiots, though, give them really something to chew about”, Peter grinned.

“Oh, I don't like where this is going...”

“It was your idea”, he shot back at his aunt. “Let's get you and Pepper trending.”

“Peter, please just stop the twenty-questions-game and tell us right out what you want to do.”

***

“There you are.” Rhodey burst into the kitchen, where Tony was having just a little domestic with the coffeemaker. “Don't kill it.”

“I mean, even Dum-E makes better coffee than whatever that thing is”, Tony groaned and dumped his cup into the sink.

“Come on, the one on the Avenger's floor still works”, Rhodey suggested and together they headed down to the common kitchen, where thankfully Tony managed to get a proper cup of coffee. “So, you wanna tell me what you did?”, Rhodey eventually asked. “Because I do not believe that you would cheat on Pepper.”

“I didn't”, Tony shook his head, “me and May just had a chat over a cup of coffee. That was it. And besides, if I were to cheat on Pep, it'd be with you, darling”, he grinned over.

Rhodey just chuckled. “I'm honoured, man. And I love you, too.”

“I should hope so!” Tony got up and made himself another cup of coffee; today just felt like a 'drown-yourself-in-caffeine-day'.

“It's 7am. I don't even want to know how many of these you already had and are going to have. I do fear that I will actually have to duct tape to a bed tonight.”

“My, my, honey bear”, Tony smirked, “I'm not cheating with you, yet.”

“Idiot.”

“Boss, you might want to check your twitter”, FRI announced.

“What happened now?”, he groaned, “wasn't there enough gossip for one day?”

“You need to see for yourself”, she just explained.

“I got it.” Rhodey got his phone out and after a few moments, he started giggling. “Would you look at that.” He held his phone into Tony's face and after his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the screen, he could make out Pepper's latest tweet.

.

Pepper Potts (verified) @theCEO

[picture of Pepper with her arms wrapped around May, who was grinning from ear to ear, as Pepper kissed her cheek]

If anybody gets May, it's me!

.

In the fifteen minutes since the picture had been posted, it had been reblogged countless times, commented like crazy.

And Tony couldn't keep his face from dropping; it admittedly took him a moment or two, before he started laughing as well. “Oh, this is brilliant!”

“And they do make a much better pair than you and May”, Rhodey added, taking his phone back.

“Please”, Tony scoffed, “the hottest couple in town is about to be announced. And... whoop!” In one swift motion, Tony jumped up into Rhodey's arms; his friend was just in time to catch him before dropping Ironman on his ass.

“What the fuck, Tones?”

“You know me and that I can never let myself be one-upped”, Tony explained. “So, smile at the camera!” He pointed upwards and wrapped his arms around Rhodey's shoulder, nuzzling his head against Rhodey's temple. “FRI, take our picture.”

“Smile.”

***

“Uhm, Pepper? May? I'm sorry to say, but you are no longer the number one topic of gossip.” Peter looked from one woman to the next, trying to bite down his grin.

“Show us”, May demanded and Peter held his phone out to her.

.

You Know Who I Am (verified) @iamironman

[picture of Rhodey carrying Tony bridal style; Tony nuzzled and cuddled against Rhodey's chest; Rhodey slightly rolling his eyes but with the widest smile]

We are happy to announce the upcoming wedding of the century between Anthony Edward Stark and James Honeybear Rhodes

.

“Well played, Tony, well played”, Pepper snickered and handed Peter his phone back.

“I assume we're going to let him win this one?”, May asked.

“Yes”, Pepper nodded, “Tony would literally marry Rhodey before he'd give in. And I do love him enough that I'd like to be the one he'll say 'yes, I do' to.”


End file.
